


My Son, My Love

by Linda c (taxilady23)



Series: Mpreg Pt 3.1 X/over with BTVS [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/Linda%20c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex confronts Lionel and finds out all he really needed what just his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Lex confronts Lionel at LuthorCorp.  
> Part 1 of Mpreg series.

## My Son, My Love

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

My Son, My Love  
By Linda C. 

Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Lex/Lionel  
Summary: Lex comes home and Lionel welcomes him. Authors 

Lionel stood at the railing, mouth trembling softly. Tears dimmed the lights of the Daily Planet across the street. He could not remember feeling these depths of despair since he lost Lillian. His beloved wife gone, Julian gone, and now his son, Alexander. His head dipped, hands clenching the iron railing tightly, cutting into the flesh, the pain the only thing he could feel anymore. 

"Abraham threw Isaac on the pyre to prove his love to God. What was your excuse?". He whirled, ears not believing, eyes straining in the darkness of the office to see the source of the voice. It sounded like Lex, but that was...impossible, wasn't it? He entered the room, seeing a hooded figure come towards him, then the glint of the gun caught his eye. 

"Lex." He whispered. "Son?" The man lowered his hood. His heart stopped beating; it was his beloved son. Lex was alive...and pointing a gun at him. 

"Disappointed I'm not basking in the fires of Hell?" Lex stared at his father, seeing the gaunt face flinch. 

"Lex, put the gun down." Lionel stepped closer, wanting to touch, to feel, to know he was alive. 

"Sorry I screwed up your plan." 

"Why would I murder my own flesh and blood?" He looked into Lex's eyes, seeing the madness in their gray depths. "You're not yourself." 

"Actually, I'm feeling more like myself than ever. What the hell did you do with Helen?" 

"She's living very comfortably in your mansion. Why don't you ask her?" 

"She's alive?" 

Lex lowered the gun, listening intently to his father. One thing he knew, his father would not lie about this, it was too important to them both. 

"Yes, and she told a truly harrowing tale of survival. It left you quite the posthumous hero. She said the pilot took your money and bailed out." 

Lionel told him the story that Helen was spreading around, her heroic husband sacrificing himself to save her. Lying bitch, something that Lionel had always known since he had her investigated and found out she was working with Morgan Edge. Expecting everyone to believe the lies that spilled from her mouth as she swished around the castle in her new designer clothes, her doctoring left behind as the rich widow of Lex Luthor 'mourned' his passing. Fucking whore. 

"Quite the story, don't you think? A sacrificial death that would make any father proud. But something tells me that's not what really happened, Lex." He watched Lex's eyes shift, seeing him absorb the tale. "I warned you about her, Lex." 

"Don't turn this on Helen," Lex screamed, tossing a chair across the office, upsetting a glass table littered with papers. "You're the one who had my name carved on a tombstone!" 

Lionel's head went down, seeing in his mind's eye the tall black obelisk, his son's name engraved on it. "I had search parties scouring half the world for you." 

Lex snorted. "Look's like you picked the wrong half!" 

"What would I have to gain from your death?" Lionel lifted his hand, Lex moving away from him. "As your widow, Helen just became one of the richest women in the world." 

Lex shook his head. "Helen never cared about the money." 

His resolve shaken, Lex moved closer, lowering the gun. He saw the emotions revealed on his father's face, eyes dark with pain. 

"Oh, but she did Lex. Ask her what happened to the vial with the blood sample, after you returned it to her." 

Lionel held out his hand, Lex watching his face closely. As he stared into the pale blue eyes, he was shocked to see a tear roll down the older man's cheek. That display of emotion reached him as no words would ever do. He handed the gun to Lionel, who placed it on the desk. He reached out, arms open wide, and Lex stepped into them, feeling them fold around him. He rested his head on Lionel's shoulder, feeling home at last. This man and he fought and argued, but he knew that deep inside he was loved, as he loved in return. He pulled back a little as he felt the soft brush of lips on his forehead. 

"Lex, I love you, even if you don't believe me all the time. I could never hurt you, let alone kill you. You're all I have in this world, except for that psychopath, Lucas. Please don't think I would ever deliberately hurt you...not my beautiful boy. We wage war in business, not in life, Lex. You are my flesh, part of my body, and you hold my heart so tightly." 

"I know Dad. I knew deep in my heart that you didn't do this to me. You're right, we fight but we would never do anything to jeopardize the other's life. I just couldn't accept that my wife, of all people, would try to kill me on our honeymoon. That bitch! Living in my house, spending my money...she'll pay Dad." 

Lionel held him close, feeling the tremble run through him. Three months missing, three months of endless searching, endless disappointments as each report turned up negative. His light of his heart, gone all because of a slut like Helen. He warned Lex against her but his son, as usual wouldn't listen. His mother's stubbornness all over, Lillian's child all the way through in the way he loved...completely. 

"Come upstairs with me. You can't go to Smallville tonight, you've been through too much. You need food, rest, peace and quiet..." Lionel broke off as Lex laughed. 

"That's all I had on that island I finally ended up on, Dad. Only the birds to keep me company and that crazy man Lewis, if he was even real. I was hallucinating a lot from the heat and dehydration for quite a long time. I was so glad when I was finally rescued, I couldn't stop talking...talked until I was hoarse. Those sailors were probably ready to throw me overboard!" He laughed, hand in Lionel's grip, tightening as he was pulled into another embrace. 

They walked to the private elevator, Lionel holding onto Lex tightly, not willing to let him go for an instant. Lex leaned into his father's chest, eyes closed, trusting him to keep him safe, at least for tonight. Tomorrow he would confront Helen. Tonight was his and Lionel's. 

Lionel opened the penthouse door with the passkey and led Lex in, turning on the soft entryway lights. He got the first real look at his boy as he passed under the lights. His head and face was covered with sun blisters, bloody bruises and cuts surrounded his mouth and a ragged scar laced the top of his smooth head. As he pulled off the jacket, he could see how much weight he had lost. Lex had always been wiry, but now was gaunt and hollow. He was tired, easy enough to see, but also shining with a resolve to keep on with his life. Lionel took his hand and pulled him into the master bedroom. 

"First we'll get you into a tub with some salts to help your skin. I'll gather up some food for you and you can eat while you soak. I have some of that Ty Nant water you love. You need to get rehydrated. I can make you whatever you want to eat. I know Mabel filled up the kitchen, since I've been living here again since Helen took over the castle. I can't stand her and I refuse to stay there, even though your friends keep stopping in asking questions about the search for you. Gabe was worried sick, along with all your workers. You have a loyal following with that crowd, ready to go look for you themselves. They put up a reward for any information on your disappearance, in addition to mine." 

Lex sat on the bed, tired just from walking into the room, all his energy expended downstairs. He watched as his father moved around the room, going into drawers, pulling out underwear and lightweight sweats. "I don't know what else would feel good on your skin. These are soft and shouldn't rub you too much. I have some creamy lotion that is medicated I can rub you down with after your bath. Do you need help?" He looked at Lex, seeing the tiredness in his body. Putting the clothes on the bed, he lifted Lex's chin, fingers brushing lightly underneath, feeling the fine bones through the thin skin. 

Lex nodded, reaching for his father's hand, taking the fingers in his and pressing a kiss on them. He cupped the palm to his cheek, lips just resting on the soft skin, smelling his father's scent again after so long. Lionel pulled away, reaching for Lex's T-shirt, pulling it up slowly, trying not to rub the sensitive skin. He stepped back, shock filling his eyes. More scars covered his son's body, some still bloody looking and raw. Tears filled his eyes again, sorrow at his boy's suffering burning through him. That bitch would pay for doing this to his son...his love. 

Stooping down, he unlaced the sneakers and pulled them off, along with the grimy socks. "Lift up baby, so I can get your pants off. That's it, don't strain yourself. I can tell you're beyond tired, Lex. Lay back while I go run the bath. Rest, I won't be long." Lex nodded, letting his upper body fall back on the duvet, arm over his eyes. Lionel covered him with a light throw, moving to lower the lights that were apparently hurting Lex's eyes, undoubtedly damaged by the sun also. 

It took almost 15 minutes to completely fill the huge tub, the aromatic smells of the salts filling the room. Lionel lit candles, turning off the lights to save Lex's eyes from more strain. He put out the softest towels he could find in the linen closet, along with the cream. He found lavender liquid soap, bought to remind him of Lex on the lonely nights he couldn't have him by his side. He stripped off his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves and toeing off his shoes. 

Moving back into the bedroom, he saw Lex had fallen asleep, arm still over his face. "Lex, wake up. The bath's ready. Come on, my darling son, wake up." He stroked the arm, taking it in his hand gently, trying not to startle Lex. Finally the gray eyes opened, almost blue in their tiredness. 

"I'm awake. Thanks for turning down the lights. My head's bothering me...too much sun. I never tan but look at me now. I look like I went to a bad tanning salon!" They both laughed, good to hear after so long a period of mourning and sorrow. Lionel pulled his son up and put an arm around his waist, leading him into the bathroom. Lex gladly leaned on him, hand grasping the arm holding him close. 

Sitting Lex on the edge of the tub, Lionel tested the water again with this hand, not wanting to damage Lex's skin by too hot water. "Just put me in Dad. I just want to feel that water all around me. I couldn't go in the ocean too much, the salt dried me out even more. I found a spring on the island but I still boiled it before I drank. I didn't dare use much to wash, it dried up every few days if it didn't rain." Lionel helped Lex step into the tub, easing him down carefully until his body was fully covered in the water. 

"God, that feels good! It burns but I know the salts will help the cuts. Dad, go do what you want, I'll be fine in here. I'm just going to close my eyes and rest some." Lionel leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the parched lips. Lex sighed into his mouth, pressing back lightly, tongue licking over Lionel's bottom lip. "Taste so good Dad. I missed you so much. Love you." He closed his eyes and Lionel left the room, holding back the tears until he reached the kitchen. 

Turning on the tap, he drowned out the low moans that came from his throat. His son was home, damaged and torn, but alive! His only love in his life now. His hands clenched on the sink, knuckles white as he leaned into the basin, stomach heaving. His nerves had reached their breaking point and seeing his son had been the end of them. Finally done, he washed his mouth out and rinsed his face. Moving to the refrigerator, he got out two bottles of Ty Nant water and the fixings for Lex's favorite sandwich, corned beef with Golden Harvest mustard that he bought from Holland over the net. He got out some potato salad, another favorite, and made up a small plate for both of them. Putting everything on a tray he went back into the bathroom. Lex looked up when he entered, a smile on his face, eyes lighting up. 

"You don't realize how much you miss food until you don't have any. I ate berries and nuts and some coconuts that fallen off a tree up the beach from my shelter. Can I have the water first? Dad, don't look so worried, I'm here now and all in one piece. I just need some rest and food...and that bitch to get what's coming to her and I'll be back in fighting shape! Sit by me and eat too. Corned beef! Thank you." Lex dived into his sandwich, swallowing sips of water in between bites of potato salad too. He got most of it down, then took a deep breath. "I can't eat any more. My stomach shrunk over three months and it'll take a while to get back into eating a lot. Finish it for me?" He handed his plate to Lionel, who hadn't even eaten any of his own food, too intent on watching his son. He started, then looked down at his plate. 

"Guess I better eat to catch up. I can see why you like this, it's delicious. I got Mabel to stock all of your favorites in just so you could eat when you got back. Wishful thinking, but it gave me hope when I opened the door and saw all of it just waiting for you to come home." He quickly ate his meal, finishing Lex's too, then put the plates on the floor. 

"Lean forward, and I'll wash your back for you. I got some of that lavender soap that you love. I washed with it so it felt like you were with me. I wore your cologne too." Lionel washed him, being careful of the numerous cuts and bruises. Lex reached up and took Lionel's hand in his, leaning up for a kiss. Lionel gladly obliged, pressing gently, hearing the soft moan from Lex. 

Taking the washcloth from his father's hand, Lex ran his hand up the firm arm, feeling the strength flicker under his fingertips. "Come in with me? Please, so I can lean against you and feel your arms around me? I've missed your touch so much and I need it...please." Lionel stood up, taking off his clothes as Lex watched the body he adored come into view as each article of clothing dropped to the floor. 

Sinking into the tub, Lionel moved behind Lex, supporting him against his chest. Lex lay pliant in his arms, soft and loving, this boy he loved so much his very heart ached with it. He ran his fingers up and down the soap slicked arms, skin dark now with a tan, strange on the always pale body. Lex had never been allowed to tan before, he and Lillian being almost paranoid about skin cancer and keeping him out of the sun. Sunblock and long sleeved shirts and pants were the rule. He never thought that maybe some sun would have done his son good...the heat on his body more healing than an overprotective set of parents. 

They sat in silence, the water moving around them as they touched each other, just being comfortable with the other again after such a long separation. Lionel stroked and petted, Lex moving into each caress, little sighs of delight coming out softly. 

Lex curled into his father's chest, fingers playing with the hair over one nipple. He had always loved running his fingers through the thick mat of hair. Maybe some deep psychological reaction to his own baldness, or maybe just the need to touch...whatever it was, it pleased his senses. 

"Daddy." He whispered it softly. So softly that Lionel almost missed it. He bent his head, eyes searching the blue-gray ones almost shuttered close. 

"What is it, baby? Do you want something?" He brushed his hand over the scarred scalp, wincing at the pain his sweet boy must have suffered. 

Lex smiled, cheek resting on the strong chest. "Nothing, I just wanted to say your name. I love you Daddy. Don't ever leave me. I was so alone and I thought I would die without ever seeing you again, or feeling your body next to mine, making love to me..." He lifted his head into the kiss, needing it more than Lionel could ever imagine. His father, his lover, his one anchor in his world. And he gave this man the power freely, without any reservations, since he had realized years ago that no one loved him as well, or as much. 

Lionel ran his hands up and down the smooth chest, hand cupping the soft sex, feeling it twitch in his fingers, growing harder as he stroked. His own cock hardened, pressing into Lex's back, Lex rubbing against it gently. "Not now Lex, you're not strong enough. We have time," Lionel whispered. 

They sat until the water cooled, each reluctant to move, to lose contact with each other. Lionel finally had to get up, stepping out of the water, dripping water on the floor. Reaching for a towel, he helped Lex stand up, wrapping him in the soft blue towel, steadying him as he stepped out. "Sit down on the toilet while I drain the tub. I'll help you dry off, then we'll put on the cream." 

Lex sat still, watching Lionel move around the room, nude body still firm and beautiful at his age, like a lion with the long mane of hair that Lex loved to run his fingers through and grasp when they made love. Lionel glanced over, seeing Lex watching him. Moving closer, he leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, hand clasping the thin shoulder. "Your freckles are showing sweetie. Remember that time you and your mother played connect the dots, not realizing you were using permanent marker? It took six calls to the manufacturer to figure out how to get them off. You looked so cute, all constellations mapped out. Then she almost killed me when I wrote on you with all their names. You told her that I was giving an astrology lesson, so it was okay with you. We both hid from her until it was safe." They laughed at the memory, Lex giggling as he remembered him and his dad hiding under the dining room table as his mom looked for them. They hid for almost three hours, Cook sneaking them food under the tablecloth. 

"We were a trial to her patience, that's for sure. I don't know which one of us gave her the most grief. I think you, since I was so cute! Don't laugh, I didn't get the towel smack like you did when you used to pull her hair!" Lionel dried Lex, pressing a towel to each scrap to soak up the water, being careful not to rub. He helped Lex stand, walking with him to the bed. 

"Lay down baby. I'll do your skin and then cover you up so you can rest. Let's do your arms and front first, then your back. That way you can sleep face down if you fall asleep, like you usually do." Unwrapping the towel around his waist, Lex crawled onto the bed, lying down with a grateful sigh. This was the first real bed he had been on. The ship had little narrow cots with lumpy, pee stained mattresses that kept him from sleeping, rubbing on his burned flesh until he almost cried with pain. This was heaven. 

Lionel sat by him, still nude, watching him arrange his limbs to get comfortable. "Beautiful, my love. Even with all the pain and injuries, you are still so beautiful to me. My son that I thought I lost, come home to me." He put his head down, tears welling up, fingers going up to press them away. 

"Don't cry Dad. I'm back with you now. And I know you must be having trouble with your eyes...no way am I beautiful...I look like shit. All brown and chewed up like old worn out leather shoe that someone tossed away." Lionel shook his head, lying down on Lex's chest, arms circling him tightly. 

"Don't ever say that! You will always be my beautiful love, no matter what happens to you. Your soul is what is most beautiful about you and no one can destroy it, not even that fucking bitch wife of yours. She's the one who tossed you away, not knowing that you always come back from adversity even stronger than before. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. And if you don't take care of her, I will." 

Lionel released Lex, moving back on the bed. Reaching for the tube, he squeezed some out, spreading it out on the smooth chest, over the arms, and down the front of the legs. He bent down, pressing a soft kiss on the soft sex, nuzzling the hairless skin and ballsac. He loved feeling the bare skin under his lips, just touching it made him hard every time. If he even thought of his son's smooth sex, he got hard, who was he kidding. He knew that Lex hated it, but Lionel adored the sensation of his tongue gliding over flesh, not hair. He didn't know how Lex stood even touching him, he was so hairy. It had to scratch Lex's delicate skin, but he never complained. In fact, he reveled in his father's hair, combing the pubic hair through his fingers, licking the come off of each strand when Lionel came in his hand or in his mouth. 

"Turn over baby, back next. After we're done, we can watch some news so you can catch up, or a movie. It might help you sleep if you have something on. I know I fell asleep every night, television still going when I got up the next morning. I missed our phone calls at night. Even when we fought or were in different countries, we always called each other. I used to listen to your old messages so I could hear your voice." Lionel choked back tears, hands stilling as he helped Lex turn over. Lex reached up, kissing them away, tasting the salt on his tongue. "I love you Dad." 

Lionel straddled Lex's hips, careful not to put too much weight on the frail body beneath him. Warming the cream in his hands with his breath, he spread it on the tightened skin, working it in until absorbed. He paid special attention to each cut and abrasion, making sure it was completely covered in the medicated cream. Sliding down, he treated each leg, finishing with the finely boned feet. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss into the crease below the taut ass cheek, tongue licking and caressing the flesh. He slid his hands up the back, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. Kissing the smooth neck, he slid his mouth along the top of the tanned shoulders, teeth nipping lightly, pressing his lips to ease the sting after. 

Running his mouth down the curving spine, he pressed a kiss into the dimple, then slid his tongue down the cleft. Parting the cheeks, he ran his thumb lightly over the pink rosebud, seeing it twitch in response. Licking carefully, he reveled in the taste, the sweetness he only associated with Lex, his lovely boy. Probing further, he slid into the slick channel, feeling it clench around his tongue, Lex's breath coming faster as his own arousal sped through his body. 

Lex spread his legs, body aching for more. He turned his head, seeing his father look at him, not knowing what to do. "It's all right Dad. I need you. You can't hurt me...only if you won't make love to me." Lionel nodded, hand stroking over a downy cheek, fingertips trailing into the cleft, damp with cream. He moved to straddle Lex's hips again, then bent forward, lips and tongue marking a trail down the thin back. Lightly biting into the waist, he felt Lex jerk, then relax into his touch. 

"Fuck me Daddy, make me whole again. Fill me, make me alive. Let me know I'm home with you and that you won't ever leave me. Please, Daddy." Lex lifted his hips, Lionel moving a pillow underneath. 

Lionel slid a finger into Lex's tight channel, feeling it grip him, slick and smooth. He worked it back and forth, easing another in as Lex loosened. Scissoring slowly, he added a third, wanting Lex thoroughly stretched, no pain to impede their lovemaking for the first time in almost four months. The last time had been after the fight about Helen and the upcoming nuptials. It had been almost savage, Lex crying out in pain as his father took him roughly, angry at Lex's stubbornness about Helen, not caring until he heard Lex muffle his cry against the pillow. He cried as he took him in his arms, petting him, trying to calm him. He remembered the blood, the first time he had ever made Lex bleed in all their times together. He had run from the room in shame, sick to his heart, leaving Lex calling his name out as he ran. 

He didn't go to the wedding, Lex refusing to invite him, and Lionel knowing not to ask. He was still ashamed of his actions and couldn't have faced Lex without breaking down and going to his knees, begging for forgiveness he didn't deserve. 

He would never make that mistake again, hurting Lex in any way. "Are you ready, my love? I can stretch you longer, I won't hurt you again." He took the slim hips in his hands, Lex nodding, watching his father over his shoulder, gray eyes locked with blue, desire hot and burning. 

"Now, Dad. I can't wait any more. I want you in me..." The last said with a sigh as Lionel slid into the welcoming sheath, moving forward on every inhale, until all eight inches were inside his son. 

Making sure he wasn't putting any pressure on the injured body beneath him, Lionel began to move, hips thrusting slowly, cock easing in and out, until he was moving freely. Lex made little sounds of pleasure, ass lifting to meet each stroke, fingers clenching into the silk sheets. "You can go harder...I want to feel you Dad, know you're mine and I'm yours, like it should be. Move, please!" Lex reached back, hand pressing on Lionel's thigh, pulling him deeper, balls rubbing on tender flesh. 

Lifting up, Lionel pulled Lex to his knees, then back into his lap, impaling him even deeper on the throbbing sex. Lex cried out, head going back on his father's shoulder, lips reaching for a kiss given gladly. Lionel ran his fingers up to each pale pink nipple, squeezing them they hardened into peaks, pulling and stretching as Lex moaned, hands coming up to cover and guide. 

Lex ground down onto the hard sex, clenching his muscles tightly around it, Lionel gasping out his name. Reaching down, Lionel wrapped his slick fingers around the smooth, hard column of flesh, plum colored tip oozing precum, filling the air with its sweet scent. Stroking, pulling, tightening, Lionel pulled sounds from deep in Lex's chest, both their voices rising in passion. Lex's hand joined his father's, catching the rhythm, matching it, until he cried out, orgasm taking him for the first time in four long months. He had been with no one after their last fight, not even Helen. He couldn't bring himself to make love to anyone...his heart too sore from his father's rage. 

Lionel eased Lex back onto the bed, pulling out of him. "No, Dad, don't stop...," then realizing Lionel was turning him over. Eyes met, fingers intertwined, Lionel thrusting back into the spasming hole, angling it so he hit the sweet spot over and over. Lex howled, his spent sex twitching, trying to harden again. 

Lex lifted his legs, draping them over Lionel's shoulders, smooth thighs gripping his neck, hips snapping into each stroke. Lionel kissed him, tongue probing into the sore mouth gingerly, feeling cuts inside the smooth cavern, the tang of copper filling his mouth. Sucking and licking, he tasted Lex's sweet mouth after so long, reluctant to part from it, to lose its touch on his. "Dad, touch me...", Lex moaned. 

Wrapping his hand around the thickening sex, he brought it back to full erection, each stroke of his cock hitting Lex's prostrate, pulses inside the sweet sheathe squeezing in response. No one ever felt like his precious son, no one could make him feel like he could fall into their body and live forever. Sitting back on his heels, he lifted Lex's legs, moving them to his waist, where they wrapped and clung. 

"I'm going to finish, my sweet darling. You can't take much more, I can feel you weakening. Tell me if I hurt you." Lionel began pounding into Lex, their bodies shifting on the silk sheets, now damp with sweat and semen, the smell filling the room, its aroma mixing with the candles' scent. Lex just moaned, his hands moving to grasp the hands of the man he loved more than his own life. This was who he had made himself live for, struggle to survive to come home to. His father, his lover, his life. One last thrust and Lionel came, Lex following behind scant seconds later. 

Pulling out, Lionel collapsed on the bed next to Lex, shoulder to shoulder, not willing to give up any contact after so many months apart. Hands clasped, legs tangling together as Lex twisted his body to get closer, damp skin clinging to each other. 

"Welcome home son, welcome home. I love you." Lionel turned on his side, seeking out the swollen lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth, tongue licking and soothing in one motion. Lex sighed into his mouth, eyes slitted to see his father's face, quickly reaching out to wipe the tears off of it. 

"We're together, Dad, don't ever worry about losing me again. I don't ever intend to let any woman close to me like that again. I know you want grandchildren, but I can't see ever wanting to get married. First Victoria, then Desiree and now Helen. Am I that unlovable that all my women want to kill me? Of course, Vicky just wanted our company. That was just business. But still..." he trailed off, laughter coming out, feeling good even though his choices of women had not been the best. 

"That's why I slept with Victoria. So you could have proof of the money grubbing slut she truly was. I didn't want to hurt you, just prove a point. Desiree, I never even met. I heard she was beautiful but deadly. She even tried to frame your friend, Clark, and we know he would never betray your trust like that. I'm not alone in my love for you; that boy loves you too. If ever you want someone besides me, turn to him, Lex. And I don't want grandchildren at the expense of your life...you can adopt a child and raise it as a Luthor. I'll accept it fully and spoil him or her rotten, doting Grandpap Lionel, that's me! 

Lex smiled, moving into his father's arms, feeling them wrap around him. "I don't want anyone else but you. I love Clark but not like you. I would feel that I was betraying our love if I was with him. And he can't be with me, his father would kill me for touching him. I try and try to please that man since I love Clark, but nothing seems to matter. He and Martha took me in when you and Lucas threw me out of the castle, but I know he really didn't want to do it. Only Clark and Martha giving him the eye forced him into being nice to me. I want to stay with you. And I do want children, lots of them. Grandpap, hah...you'd die if anyone called you that! You're too young to be a grandfather yet. Give me a few years, Dad. And as far as I know, I can't get pregnant, unless the meteors changed my reproductive system like they did my immune system. That's what would make me happiest; having a child with you." 

Lionel stroked over Lex's back, thinking, mind busy on what Lex had told him. "Maybe that's possible. Not getting pregnant, mind you, but having a baby together. We can get a surrogate and have our DNA recombined and implanted in her. That way we would have our child, not just yours. A true Luthor." 

Moving against the sheets, Lex slid on top of his father, loving the feel of the rough hair on his body. "I don't want to think about it right now. I have plenty of time and so do you. Let's just enjoy being together again. And don't say anything to Clark. I know he's not comfortable with his feelings about me, maybe not even realizing what they are. He's so confused about Lana and Chloe, he doesn't really know who he wants. Is he all right?" 

Lionel shook his head. "He went missing the day of your wedding. There was an explosion at the farm, destroying the storm cellar and most of the property surrounding it. Martha and Jonathan were on their way home, as you know, and the aftershock caught their truck, flipping it. Martha lost the baby and Clark ran away on that Harley of his fathers'. No one knows where he is. I think Ms. Sullivan has a clue, but if she does, Clark must have sworn her not to tell. We'll look for him when we get everything settled with Helen if he's not been found. We'll find your friend, and no, I won't mention anything to him. He has enough in life without bringing any sexual identity crisis into it. He's young and unsure of his life's path. But he knows you care, and I will help him any way I can. He's saved you so many times, I owe him anything he wants, an education, a career, anything. And just let that cretin Jonathan try to stop us." 

Lionel gave Lex a soft kiss, rising up and going into the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth, cleaning off the still pulsating sex, pressing a kiss on the tip, tasting the tang he loved so much. Spreading Lex's ass cheeks, he wiped off the trail of semen running down his leg. He gave himself a quick once over, then threw the cloth into the bathroom. 

"Let's get some sleep sweetheart. We can get after Helen tomorrow. Now I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you leave me again. Sleep, my sweet baby boy." Lionel pulled Lex close, head pillowing on his shoulder, fingers lightly brushing against his nipple, bringing it to a peak. His boy, his love, his everything. They slept, content at last to be together again. 

=============

Lex walked to the bar, taking his wedding ring off and throwing it into a drawer. Fixing himself a drink, he stood with head lowered, moving only when he heard Lionel get up from the piano. Watching him walk toward him, he was filled by love for this man, who fought him and taught him all at the same time. He loved him...hated him at times...and knew he couldn't live without him. 

Lex turned slightly to look straight at his father, seeing the concern in his eyes, and the pride. He thought of the past years of tension...their fights, his father's accident and subsequent blindness. Lucas, the betrayals, all came to nothing when at the end their love for each other was the ultimate goal. 

"Well done, Lex, well done. That was a Machiavellian maneuver worthy of a Luthor." 

Lex put his head down, looking into his drink. "I appreciate the kudos, but I don't know what you're talking about." 

Lionel moved behind him, hand brushing against the small of his back. "Oh, come on Lex, you'd think I'd neglect to put surveillance on my planes?" He held up a video cartridge, laughing. "Poor Helen. Should we be sending out a search party for her?" 

Lex shook his head. "I have someone on it. If Helen survived, I doubt anyone will find her until she wants to be found." 

Lionel came and stood by Lex, eyes searching his face as he became quiet. "You know, Lex, I never, uh, imagined you would fall in love with Helen. I'm sorry that happened son, but don't be too hard on yourself." 

Lex turned away, his father watching him closely, wanting to reach out but knowing Lex had to get whatever he had on his mind said so they could move on. 

"You know the sick thing. Of all people I knew you'd understand." 

"I do. Survival ...that's what matters in life." 

"I know that now. If I had been anyone else's son I would have died on that island. All the tests you put me through... made me a survivor." He moved closer, eyes searching deep into his father's. 

"If I keep my pride in check, I know there's more to learn from you. I was hoping your offer still stands to run LuthorCorp together." Lex put his hand out, wanting his father's touch, Lionel not knowing what to do. 

"I , ah... I, ah, don't want you making any hasty decisions, Lex. You've just been through an incredibly traumatic ordeal." Lionel's heart was overjoyed that at last his son was returning to him. Lionel took the offered hand, eyes wanting to overflow, heart doing so, with love and admiration for his son. 

"I've learned to trust my instincts." 

Lex moved into his father's arms. Here was where he belonged, with the only person who loved him as he was, and whom he loved with every breath he took. Leaning back, he looked in his father's eyes, seeing the pride and love shining in them. Their lips met in a kiss, sealing their bargain...and their love. 

There wasn't anything that could defeat them. They were two halves of one whole. Let the world beware. Separate they were formidable; together they were invincible...they were the Luthors. 

End 


End file.
